Posibilidades
by feer patz lokiz
Summary: La vida es dificil eso lo sabe muy bien Bella,despues de a ver perdido a una familia entera y a verle quitado a la razon de su existencia
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

**POSIBILIDADES**

Creí poder olvidarlo.

Creí poder sanar mis heridas pero no.

Es algo que jamás se olvida, algo ni aunque me muera me olvidare.

Y ahora lo comprobé al tenerlo frente a mí, era él.

Todo lo que tenía.

Todo lo que tuve.

Todo lo que tendré.

Plis aconséjenme cualquier cosa.

Amo a Edward


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO1**

**MI VIDA CON EL **

**POSIBILIDADES**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS…**

**MI VIDA CON EL**

Hoy era un día como cualquiera.

La escuela, la casa, los Masen.

Todo era como siempre, a excepción de que en unos días era mi cumpleaños número 15 y Alice mi futura cuñada según ella como tiene esperanzas, bueno ella René mi madre que en realidad es como una amiga para mí, y Elizabeth la madre de Alice y Edward me estaban organizando una fiesta.

Pero lo peor es que las odio. Pero ya esperaba con ansias cumplir 15.

Elizabeth es como una madre para mí ya que me trataba como una hija, y Alice es como mi hermana pero con Edward es otra cosa.

El es guau es muuuuy especial, es guapo, sexy, a pesar de sus cortos 15 años es divino tiene un cuerpo guau están lindo.

Nos conocemos desde que tenemos 5 años cuando sus padres se mudaron a Phoenix, desde que nos conocimos nos volvimos mejores amigos.

-Bella ya levántate-grito René desde el piso de abajo.

Y como de costumbre me tengo que levantar para ir a la escuela iba en la misma que Edward y Alice a excepción de que íbamos en salones diferentes y Alice era un año mayor que nosotros.

Me bañe, me cambie y baje las escaleras para dirigirme a desayunar rápido ya que Alice pasaba por mí.

-Bella ya está el desayuno-me dijo Renee ella y mi papa se divorciaron desde que yo estaba chica nunca me afecto, pero hace poco mi madre se caso con un beisbolista llamado Phil no me cae mal es mas hace muy feliz a mi madre pero el pequeño problema es que Phil es un poco menor que Renee.

DINDON.

Sonó el timbre.

-Yo abro-le dije a Renee mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

Al abrirla ahí estaba mi milagro personal EDWARD ANTONHY MASEN tan DIVINO tan HERMOSO.

-Hola-me dijo pasando una mano enfrente de mí, es que estaba en bobada con él, es perfecto.

-Tierra llamando a Bella-me lo dijo divertido.

-Ho…ho.-tuve q respirar muuuy profundo para poder hablar es que ay están lindo.

-Hola que haces aquí no se supone que Alice iba pasar por mí como siempre-le pregunte curiosa ya que cuando Edward tenia a una sanguijuela ósea una novia, cerca no pasaba por mi jamás.

-Pues no ahora decidí yo pasar por ti te molesta-no como me iba a molestar pero obvio no se lo iba decir tan literal.

-No es solo que se me hace raro ya que se supone que debes estar con tu novia-al momento de repetir la palabra novia hice cara de asco y se rio de mi.

-Estas celosa-claro que sí.

-No como crees que te pasa yo celosa jajá no seas payaso-mentí pero no muy bien.

-Te conozco pero no te preocupes bueno es hora de irnos-me dijo señalando el reloj.

-Tienes razón deja decirle a mi mama que ya me voy-el solo asintió con la cabeza.

-MAMAAA YA ME VOOY- le grite.

-ESTA BIEN CUIDATE ADIOS EDWARD-grito

-ADIOS SEÑORA-que buena manera de comunicarse a gritos.

-Bueno y me vas a decir por qué no traes a tu sanguijuela pegada a ti-le pregunte divertida.

-Y regresamos al tema de los celos-me dijo divertido

-Aiya y dime-le dije nos fuimos caminando esta vez ya que el padre de Edward probablemente ocupo su coche hoy, ya que a veces le prestaba su coche.

-Me permites-me dijo agarrando mi mochila siempre tan caballero.

-Ok y que paso-de repente se puso serio.

-Bella...en unos días son tus 15-ay maldita sea se arrepintió.

-Aja-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Me acuerdo de la promesa que hicimos yo la voy a cumplir.-uff yo pensé que iba decir que no la iba a cumplir.

En ese momento no detuvimos Edward me volteo y me agarro las manos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Pero tú la vas a cumplir-porque preguntaba tonterías así que le hable con toda la sinceridad posible.

-Edward la voy a cumplir he esperado esto por 5 años siempre lo he querido-le dije y me abrazo.

-ok vámonos-cuando llegamos a la escuela me dijo.

-Bueno ya llegamos-y se iba a dirigir a su salón pero tenía una duda.

-Espera-y volteo.

-Que-pregunto curioso acercándose a mí.

-Porque pasaste por mi y tu novia-

-Lo sabrás después-y se acerco a mi estaba tan cerca que mi respiración subió de tono empecé a cerrar los ojos y en ese momento sentía que Edward se iba acercando mas y mas a mi pero de repente eso paro.

Al abrir los ojos Edward me miraba curiosa y se le formo una sonrisa al igual que a mí, nos quedamos así un buen rato pero Edward de repente me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo.

-Eres tan hermosa-y en ese momento apareció BELLA SONROJOS MAGICOS.

-Bueno ahora tenemos que irnos a clases-me dijo alejándose de mí.

-Que-por

-Ya tocaron y vete antes de que Alice venga a buscarte porque no te ve-me dijo y me dirigí a mi salón.

Ay Edward era tan lindo no me imagino mi vida sin él.

Por eso me encanta mi vida con él.

PLIS DENME CONSEJOS SOY NOVATA

TEAM EDWARD


	3. Sandy

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS…….**

**CAPITULO .**

BELLAPOV

Antes de llegar a mi salón me encontré con Alice.

-Hooola cuñis preciosa-siempre tan hiperactiva.

-Hola Alice-le conteste siguiendo caminando

-Oye porque te tardaste tanto en entrar que hacías con mi hermano ehh-me pregunto con una mano en la cintura

-Que-

-Dime que hicieron- ach por que preguntaba.

-No que tú todo lo ves- le pregunte ya que según ella jamás debes de apostar contra Alice Masen.

-Ok no me digas hago mis propias conclusiones…se besaron-hay porque tenía que decir eso en realidad lo deseaba pero no y por su culpa BELLA SONROJOS MAGICOS volvió a parecer. Y como no conteste las hizo.

-SI SE BESARON-grito y todos lo que iban pasando se nos quedaron viendo.

-No Alice además Edward, sigue teniendo novia-cuando le dije eso me dirigió una sonrisa que daban miedo una sonrisa Alice ósea de duende endemoniada.

Yo sabía lo que se significaba que si lo sabía.

Era una de esas sonrisas donde yo quedo traumada, si ya que o termino avergonzada o termino viendo una parte del cuerpo de Edward.

FLASHBACK

Tenía demasiada tarea así que vine a estudiar a la casa de Edward pero de todos modos, Edward se estaba bañando y se tarda años.

-Holaaaaa Bella-hay no es voz

-Que paso Alice-le dije secamente.

-Hay no te enojes-me dijo con una carita.

-No me enojo Alice es que tu hermano se tarda horas, y tenemos que estudiar-le dije volteándola a ver tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sé porque se juntan para estudiar si no van en el mismo salón-porque me gusta pasar tiempo con él.

-Porque es listo-mentí.

-Bueno te vengo a proponer algo yo los ayudo a estudiar-me dijo saltando de la alegría.

-Dime-

-Bueno acompáñame de compras-no es lo peor y de compras con Alice es mi tortura no y no ahora no podía caer.

-No Alice, tengo mucha tarea-le dije señalando el cuaderno.

-Pero…-y me puso una carita de gatito de sherk.

-NO-me queje-Edward tu hermana-le grite

-Alice ya deja a Bella-grito Edward

-Ok-no no se iba a quedar así lo sé.

-Bella puedes ir por un vaso de refresco para mí, ya que no me quieres acompañar de compras-me dijo triste.

-Ok-le dije y fui a la cocina.

Busque y busque el refresco y no lo encontré, pero me acorde de que ella no tomaba refresco según ella engordaba.

Cuando me di la vuelta Edward iba entrando a la cocina, con solo una toalla enredada a la cintura. En ese momento entro Alice a la cocina con sus andares de bailarina.

-Que haces ahí parado Edward vístete ponte algo decente, ya ves que por error valla pasando a tu lado y mi pulsera se enrede a mi pulsera-mostro su pulsera que tenia dijes -y por accidente jale la toalla y te quedes sin nada- en ese momento Edward salió como rayo de la cocina.

-Quieres un vaso para la babita-me dijo ofreciéndome el vaso.

-QUE TE PASA ALICE-le grite.

-El aire-me dijo riéndose de mí.

-No chistosita que tienes me quieres dejar traumada de por vida-le pregunte enfurecida.

-Ay mi querida Bella, ya ves lo que te pasa por no querer conmigo de compras-me dijo y salió de la cocina.

FINFLASHBACK.

-Bueno Bella ya me voy entra a tu clase-y se fue.

Yo me dirigí a mi clase de Matemáticas las odio quien no.

Me senté en mi lugar, además de a Alice le hablaba a una chica que, se llamaba Frida era muy buena onda aunque era un clon de Alice.

-Hola Bella ya viste quien no te quita los ojos de encima-y me dijo señalándome con el mentón.

Era la Sandyweya ósea en pocas palabras la novia de Edward, la persona más hueca del planeta entero era una……

De todas las novias que le conocí a Edward era la más hueca, superficial, tonta.

Puse muy poca atención, al terminar la clase me dirigía asi a fuera pero.

-Compermiso –le dije a la Sadyweya

-No-me contesto que le pasaba

-Que-le pregunte.

-Si no te voy a dar permiso primero, necesitamos hablar-ella y yo jajá.

-De-

-Pues de Edward mi NOVIO- me lo escupió.

-Aaaa y de que quieres pregunte.

-Quiero que te alejes de el-que le pasaba.

-NO-le dije furiosa que le pasaba.

-PORQUE-me grito

-Por qué no y dame permiso tengo prisa-le dije empujándola.

-No me empujes, y es mejor q te alejes de él ok-me dijo muy enojada.

-Mejor díselo a él-le dije y ya me iba a salir pero Alice llego.

-Ya se lo dijiste no-se lo dijo Alice pasando a lado de mi.

-QUE-preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si Bella te acuerdas te lo comento hoy en la mañana, era de lo que se estaban riendo-me guiño el ojo discretamente.

-A claro-

-QUE-pregunto Sandy furiosa.

-Si Sandy creías que Edward te iba a decir que te prefería a ti no es así- le dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-No además a ti que-le dijo Sandy.

-Pues es mi hermano, bueno el caso es que Edward te dijo q ni loco, y sabes porque sabes porque te dijo eso-le pregunto

-No-

-Pues que Edward solo jugo contigo eres un experimento-le dijo Alice

-ALICE-la regañe

-Que Bella deja que le diga la verdad-me dijo Alice.

-Pero-

-Que verdad-interrumpió Alice.

-Pues la verdad es que Edward y Bella hicieron un trato-que no se lo diga.

-Que trato-le pregunto Sandy curiosa.

-No te puedo decir lo único que te puedo decir es que Edward, al final iba a romper contigo, y se iba a quedar con Bella es solo un experimento-le dijo Alice con decisión.

-Eso es verdad Bella-me dijo casi llorando.

-Yo…-no supe que contestar.

-Bella dile la verdad-me dijo Alice.

-Bella-me presiono Sandy.

-Si-le dije finalmente.

-Que te odio, los odio me voy a vengar de todos ustedes sea como sea.-y se fue furiosa y llorando.

Iba a ir detrás de ella pero Alice me agarro.

-Que Alice, déjame ir necesito hablar con ella-le dije tratando de zafarme de ella.

-No Bella ella debe de aprender las lecciones que da la vida y tarde temprano se iba enterar-me dijo.

-No así-y Salí furiosa del salón debería hablar con Edward ahora.

SEGUNDO CAPITULO PLIS COMENTARIOS

Capitulo 3

Adelanto

……..

-Me llamo Anthony-

…………..

-Porque le dijiste eso a mi papa-le pregunte curiosa.

-Un presentimiento-me contesto.


	4. RECORDANDO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE…**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO.**

**BELLAPOV**

Salí del salón para poder ver a Edward, pero me acorde de que debía estar en clase pero ay tengo que inventar algo para poder sacarlo de clase.

Toque la puerta, y salió el profesor Robert era un buen profesor, según las alumnas que le tocaron.

Edward según él era un tonto pero según yo era sexy nada comparado con Edward.

-Sí que necesita-me pregunto el profesor.

-Mmm- piensa una escusa rápida.

-Si-espero a que hablara.

-A es que el director le manda a llamar a Edward Masen-le conteste.

-Espera-y entro al salón.

Edward salió del salón.

-Hola que haces aquí-me saludo.

-Necesitamos hablar-le dije con la mirada agachada.

-De-me pregunto curioso.

-Alice-y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ahora que hizo-me pregunto molesto.

-Podemos hablar en otra parte-le dije.

-Claro-y no dirigimos a la biblioteca que seguramente no habría nadie.

Nos sentamos y Edward no dijo nada para que hablara.

-Edward ella le dijo a Sandy que jugamos con ella-le dije bajando la mirada.

-Pero como se atreve si era nuestro secreto-dijo furioso.

-Edward hemos hecho sufrir a tantas personas-le dije llorando.

-Yo no lo decidí-me dijo y me abrazo.

-Lo sé, pero todo esto es mi culpa no-le dije llorando.

-Bella no puedo hacer nada tu decidiste esto hace casi 5 años te dije que te haría sufrir-me dijo desesperado.

-Lo sé pero era una niña-y llore más fuerte, el me abrazo más fuerte.

Pero no paro el recuerdo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Era un día como cualquiera, a excepción de que hoy venia mi padre Charlie Swan no me había visitado desde hace 1 año cuando cumplí 9 años._

_Y ahora que cumplía 10 años venia de visita._

_-Hola-me llamo mi mejor amigo Edward Cullen._

_-Hola Ed-le conteste._

_-Vamos al parque quiero hablar contigo-me dijo algo nervioso._

_-Ok-le conteste._

_Al llegar al parque Edward comenzó hablar algo nervioso._

_-Bueno Bella, te traje aquí porque te quiero dar algo-_

_-Está bien- le conteste_

_-Mira mi mama me regalo un anillo-_

_-Aja-no entendía._

_-Y me dijo que se lo iba a dar a la mujer con la que, iba a compartir el resto de mi vida y ya se quien esa persona-me dijo con la mirada agachada._

_-No es muy pronto, bueno y quien es-le pregunte curiosidad._

_-Que-no entendía porque yo._

_-Si tu es que, no espera no te gusta la idea-si no ay._

_-Si pero somos muy chicos para escoger eso-le dije._

_-Apero yo ya escogí- dijo muy seguro._

_-Pero…-me interrumpió._

_-Te quiero-_

_-Y yo a ti vamos hacer un trato ok-le dije_

_-A ver- me dijo inseguro._

_-Si tú dentro de unos años no te interesa nadie podemos intentar estar juntos-buen plan._

_-No-_

_-Porque no-_

_-No y no –_

_-Plis- de algo debían servir las caras que hacia Alice._

_-Ok como cuantos años según tu-_

_-7-_

_-No-_

_-mmmm-_

_-5 OK es un tiempo justo- asentí._

_-Bueno vamos tu casa Charlie ya debió a ver llegado-me dijo agarrándome de la mano._

_-No espera falta algo-_

_-Que-_

_-Tu podrás vivir tu vida tener novias-_

_-No-me dijo enojado._

_-Porque no-_

_-Te puede hacer sufrir-_

_-No por favor-suspiro y solo asintió._

_Al llegar a mi casa ahí estaba Charlie lo salude._

_-Hola pa-_

_-Isabella-como odio que me digan así._

_-Papa es Bella por favor-antes de que me digiera volteo a ver Edward._

_-Quien es-pregunto mi papa._

_-Anthony- se apresuro a decir pero lo que me pareció raro es que jamás usa su segundo nombre._

**FINFLAHBACK.**

-Porque le dijiste a mi papa tu segundo nombre-le pregunte volteándolo a ver.

-Un presentimiento-y me beso la frente.

Plis comentarios al menos para decir que soy pésima….

AMO A EDWARD……

TEAM EDWARD……

-


	5. CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE I

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE MEYER SOLO ME GUSTA IMAGINAR JAJA……**

**CAPITULO ****ÑOS parte I**

BELLAPOV

Hoy era mi cumpleaños número 15 no es que me agrade mucho la idea de tener un cumpleaños ya que lo estaba organizan 3 de mis grandes tormentos, ósea Renee, Elizabeth y claro la compradora mas compulsiva del mundo que dijo mundo planeta entero exacto Alice Masen.

Escuche que alguien venia hacia mi cuarto.

-Puedo pasar-me pregunto Renee entrando a mi cuarto.

-Ya estas adentro no-le dije.

-Bueno feliz cumpleaños-y me abrazo ach creo que hoy iba a recibir demasiadas felicitaciones.

-Gracias Renee-y profundice más el abrazo.

-De nada hija cuanto as crecido-oh no estaba llorando por dios.

-Si ma no llores ya sabes todo crece en este mundo no tu sabes no llores-y me dejo se limpio las lagrimas y volvió hablar es que jamás ellas se cansan de hablar.

-Bueno hija arréglate que Edward pasa por ti en media hora-me dijo odiaba que me avisara en último momento.

-Hace cuanto que hablo-le dije casi gritando.

-Hace 10 minutos-hay la matare…Solo me quedaban 20 minutos para arreglarme y no tenía todo el tiempo del mundo ya que Alice jugaría conmigo a viste a Bella de Barbie.

A pero eso no es todo después íbamos a jugar a ALICE EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILAS ósea eso se significaba un centro comercial, con una tarjeta de crédito sin límites y yo por supuesto como maniquí.

-Bella me escuchaste-me dijo Renee sacudiendo me por el hombro.

-Claro sal de mi cuarto tengo que arreglarme-le dije levantándome de la cama.

-Ok dijo Edward que te pusieras algo cómodo-me dijo

-Algo más que haiga dicho Edward-le dije con una mano en la cintura.

-No nada más te quiero mucho-ach de que empezaba con tus quiero mucho iba termina llorando.

-Yo también quiero pero se me está haciendo tarde-y me metí al baño.

Abrí la regadera trate de bañarme lo más pronto posible al salirme puse lo más cómodo que encontré.

Ósea unos shorts color azul con una playera sin mangas del mismo color y claro no podía faltar mis amados converse.

Me deje suelto el cabello ya que era un lio, pero agarre una liga por si las dudas.

-BELLA YA VINIERON POR TI-me grito desde el piso de abajo.

VOY-le conteste.

Agarre mi suéter y baje.

Cuando baje ahí estaba dándome la espalda mi corazón se acelero a pesar de llevar años conociendo a Edward era impresionante q me robara el aliento cada vez que lo veía.

-Ya estoy-le dije tocándolo por el hombro.

Cuando volteo sentía que mi corazón se me iba salir de mi pecho, venia vestido muy casual pero se veía taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan sexy.

Traía unos jeans color azul, con una playera sin mangas color azul y lo más raro traía converse algo inusual en el ya que Alice no le hubiera puesto eso oh ya caí en cuenta de seguro hoy se rebeló contra Alice la súper fashionista.

Pero lo más raro era que yo y Edward veníamos vestidos iguales.

-Hola Bella-me paso una mano por enfrente Edward, lo seguía mirando como tonta.

-Bue-no Be-lla nos te-ne-mos que ir ya.-me hablo como tonta.

-Si entiendo-le dije cruzándome de brazos.

-A yo pensé que te habías quedado dormida-y se empezó a reír de mi era la risa más hermosa.

-Mira Edward Cullen-le dije con un dedo amenazador pero él me quito la mano y puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, era la sensación más hermosa.

Me miro fijamente a los ojos eran tan lindos te podrías perder en ellos y jamás querer salir de ahí.

-Te ves tan hermosa enojada-me susurro y claro no podía faltar que apareciera Bella sonrojos mágicos.

Alguien tocio bueno en realidad parecía que se estaba ahogando pero yo y Edward seguíamos en nuestra pequeña burbuja personal.

-BELLA SE LES VA HACER TARDE-era mi mama me hizo pegar un salto y Edward automáticamente quito su mano de mi mejilla, y mi sonrojo se intensifico.

-mm Claro ya nos tenemos que ir Bella-y me agarro de la mano.

-Esperen chicos, cero arrumacos-y nos soltó las mano, Edward solo se empezó a reír y yo no podía con la pena.

Edward seguía riendo hasta que le pregunte algo.

-Adonde vamos-le pregunte en ese momento su risa paro y se puso serio.

-Vamos a lugar muy especial para los 2-me dijo el corazón me latía muy fuerte las manos me sudaban, hoy iba a pasar lo que tanto esperaba.

Al llegar al parque donde habíamos hecho nuestra promesa.

Edward se sentó una banca que había ahí palmeo para que me sentara ahí, sentía que era un sueño un sueño que siempre he esperado un hermoso sueño, del cual jamás me gustaría despertar.

Edward tomo mi mano me miro a los ojos me podría quedar horas mirando sus hermosos ojos.

-TE AMO-me dijo Edward era como volver a nacer.

DEJEN REWIES Y GRACIAS A amyel1806 por los consejos

Plissssssssssss comentarios

Esperen la segunda parte de este capitulo

Bye

Amo a robward jajá


	6. CUMPLEAÑOS II NOVIOS

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE MEYER SOLO YO IMAGINO Y LOS AGO SUFRIR UN POCO JAJA**

**CAPITULO 5**

**CUMPLEAÑOS II……..**** NOVIOS**

**BELLAPOV**

-TE AMO-dijo Edward cuando lo dijo sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir, mi respiración se volvió más como un jadeo.

Es que era imposible que un ser tan divino me amara, era la mejor persona de todo el mundo que dijo mundo del planeta, era como un ángel caído del cielo.

-Yo también-fue lo único que pude decir.

En ese momento Edward me abrazo muy fuerte y yo también era como volver a renacer era todo en mi vida si algún día lo perdiera me moriría.

-Bueno te tengo un regalo-y saco una caja pequeña, rectangular, de terciopelo color rojo.

La abrió, y saco 2 pulseras, de plata las dos tenían como dije un corazón, lo único que cambia era que una tenía en el broche una tonalidad azul y la otra pulsera era el broche de tonalidad negra.

Pero las 2 eran muy hermosas.

-Este es mi corazón para que siempre me recuerdes, también tiene mi nombre gravado-me dijo Edward, agarro mi mano y la abrocho era cierto en la parte delantera tenía su nombre y el parte trasera tenía el día y mes de mi cumpleaños 13/09.

-Que te parece-me pregunto qué me parecía.

-Es hermosa Edward-lo abrace y me solté a llorar. Era tan lindo, Edward me aparto dulcemente y me vio a los ojos y saco la otra pulsera.

-Y esta es mi, es para jamás olvidarte-me dijo poniéndola en su corazón.

-Pues te diré que eso representara lo mismo q esta para ti ese será mi corazón que siempre será tu yo-y ahora fue mi turno de ponérsela.

Edward me abrazo nos quedamos así mucho tiempo hasta que me volvió alejar dulcemente, hizo que me levantara y él se arrodillo.

No por dios me lo va pedir, y no pude evitar sonreí. El también lo hizo, era la sonrisa más hermosa del mundo su sonrisa iluminaba todo bueno o al menos a mi sí.

-Isabella Swan quisieras ser mi novia-sentía que mi piel se iba romper de la sonrisa que tenia.

-Claro-y me abalance a él.

-Bueno…tu...Sabes…que…Los...novios… se besan no...-me dijo tartamudeando.

-Si-

-Lo podemos intentar-claro que si basta Bella no pienses así…ay es que a de besar tan lindo.

-Claro-le dije.

Edward se acerco poco a poco a mí, era como estar en una película en las que la mayoría de escenas pasan en cámara lenta.

Edward estaba muy cerca de mí, acerco mas a él, me agarro de la cintura.

Entonces sus tibios labios de seda presionaron muy suavemente los míos.

La sangre me hervía bajo la piel quemándome los labios. Mi respiración se volvió súbitamente fuerte. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello prácticamente me colgué de él.

Aferre su pelo con mis manos, atrayéndolo asía mi, con los labios entreabiertos para respirar su aliento.

Era como el paraíso, no error era el paraíso era el mismísimo paraíso.

Edward se empezó a separar de mí, ya que nos empezó a faltar el aire, cuando nos separamos Edward me dijo por segunda vez.

-TE AMO ISABELLA MARIE SWAN-Edward era todo lo que siempre he deseado en este mundo.

-Yo también Edward Anthony Mase-y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso.

Pero de repente sonó su celular, porque existen los celulares.

Respuesta solo para molestar a Bella cuando se está besando con su novio, ay qué lindo se escucha esa palabra novios bueno en especial conmigo y Edward.

Edward saco su celular de su bolsillo y contesto de muy mala gana.

-Aja- fue lo único que dijo cuando estuvo en el teléfono a y con cara de que alguien matara.

Me dio el teléfono.

-Es Alice-me dijo ante la pregunta que le iba hacer.

-Gracias-y tome el teléfono.

-ISABELLA SWAN SI NO ESTAS AQUÍ EN 10 MINUTOS TE JURO POR MI TARJETA DORDA QUE TE MATERA-ach esa mostrillo.

-Me quieres dejar tu sorda verdad-

-MIRA ES ENCERIO TE QUIERO AQUÍ AHORITA MISMO A VOY YO A YA A INTERRUMPIR SU MOMENTO MAGICO- ya lo hizo.

-Ya lo hiciste bye voy para ya-

-Así me gusta cuñis-y colgó

-Y bueno creo q nos tenemos que ir no- me dijo Edward.

-Si yo creo lo mismo-

Edward me agarro de la mano y nos fuimos asía mi casa, antes de llegar a la puerta. Alice ya me estaba esperando en el porche de mi casa con una mano en la cintura.

-Miren tortolitos ya tendrán tiempo para su romance ahora suéltense y tu Bella vámonos-.y me jalo.

-Adiós-le dije a Edward con cara triste.

-No Alice no te la lleves-y Edward me jalo asía el y me puso atrás de el.

-Mira hermanito si no la sueltas ahorita mismo te juro que tu no vas a sufrir las consecuencias las va a sufrir ella-y me señalo con el dedo.

-Que puedes hacer e- le pregunto Edward con tono desafiante.

-No me pruebes, sabes que yo no juego o si bella-nunca hay que provocar a Alice Masen.

-Está bien tranquiló Edward nos veremos en la noche- Edward me miro con cara triste así que lo primero que se me ocurrió fue darle un beso, fue fugaz pero fue la sensación más hermosa del mundo.

-Ach que asco-nos dijo Alice y me jalo del brazo para meterme a su coche a la fuerza bueno el auto de su padre.

-TE AMO-me grito Edward.

-Y yo a ti-le dije bajando la ventanilla del auto.

Antes de entrar al auto Alice le grito a Edward.

-Te cambias e te deje ropa en tu cuarto-y se subió al auto arranco y nos fuimos directo al centro comercial de Phoenix.

Alice enserio era un torbellino me llevo como a 200 mil tiendas, ok tal vez exagero pero para mí si eran así, me llevo a miles de tiendas de todo, zapatos, vestidos, accesorios y no se a cuantas más.

Pero después de cómo 10 mil horas ok de 3 horas en el centro comercial, y con mis pobres pies destrozados salimos del centro comercial y eso fue después de encontrar mi vestido y el de Alice.

FLASHBACK.

Después de recorrer miles de tiendas encontramos mi vestido.

Era azul turquesa, estaba arriba de la rodilla era muy bonito.

También Alice me hizo escoger unos zapatos altos color plateado se veía hermoso pero pobres de mis pies.

El vestido de Alice era mas chico que el mío color negro caqui era muy bonito ella lo combino con unos zapatos negros.

FINBLASHBACK

-Y ahora me dirigía arreglar para mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BUENO PRIMERO SI QUIEREN VER LOS VESTIDOS DE BELLA Y ALICE LO DEJARE EN MI FACEBOOK PERO DE TODOS MODOS LES DEJO MI CORREO

ES: .com

En mi facebook me pueden encontrar como Isabella Fernanda Gómez Castillo.

PAGINA DIRECTA: .com/?ref=!?id=100000668096901


	7. CUMPLEAÑOS PARTE III FIESTA 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE MEYER…**

**CAPITULO 6**

**CUMPLEAÑOS****III****FIESTA**

**BELLAPOV.**

Al llegar a la entrada de la casa de los Masen, Elizabeth la madre de Edward y Alice, nos esperaba en el porche.

-Felicidades Bella-me dio un fuerte abrazo Elizabeth.

Ella era como mi madre, es más mi mama que la propia René, Elizabeth era perfecta, cariñosa, maternal, comprensiva, jamás podrías acabar de describirla.

-Gracias Elizabeth por la fiesta-le dije volviéndola abraza.

-No me las des dáselas al duendecillo que tengo por hija-nos empezamos a reír, y Alice puso cara de ofendida.

-Bueno déjense de burlar de mi, ok y vamos tenemos muchas cosas que hacer-me dijo Alice jalándome del brazo, para adentrarnos a la casa de los Masen.

La casa es hermosa, la sala era gigantesca, con 2 sillones familiares, otros 2 un poco más chico, y 1 individual color negro.

-Bueno mami voy arreglar a Bella-y me hizo señales para que subiéramos las escaleras su cuarto estaba en el segundo piso.

Su habitación era hermosa muy amplia, pinatada con unos colores pasteles, su cama estaba pegada a un gran ventanal que daba vista a el jardín.

Su cama tenía un cobertor, color rosa con estampado de flores, el colchón es tamaño matrimonial, en frente un gran espejo de cuerpo completo, y claro a lado de todos los cosméticos creo que podría poner una estética.

Llegue y me senté en la orilla de la cama, mientras tanto Alice salía, entraba del baño una y otra vez parecía un torbellino si de por sí.

-Bueno Bells ven y siéntate aquí ya-me señalo una silla que tenía en frente del espejo

-Ay Alice como te gusta torturarme-le dije parándome de la cama.

-Mira Bella no te torturo te sientas y te callas para arreglarte o empezamos con el interrogatorio e cuñada-antes de que empezara me senté.

Yo solo me dedique a pensar en mi NOVIO, ay qué lindo se escuchaba era tan lindo, solo sentía las manos de Alice haciendo maravillas sentía, sentía el rubor en mi pómulos, el enchinador, entre todas las cosas que me ponía Alice.

40 MINUTOS MAS TARDE….

Ya me sentía agarrota de verdad estaba tan mal, a poco no tenía remedio.

-Ok cuñis esta lista-me dijo y abrí los ojos pero cuando me iba a ver al espejo, Alice tenía volteada la silla.

-Pero porque no me puedo ver-le reclame a Alice.

-Mira Bells te veras cuando estés lista al 100 por ciento ok-me lo dijo con la mano en la cintura.

-Ok – le conteste.

-Ahora ponte el vestido-me dijo señalando la cama en donde estaban los vestidos.

Me pare y fui por mi vestido Alice me ayudo a ponérmelo, al terminar Alice me dejo sola ya que se iba ella a vestir.

Me acerque al espejo, y me mire enserio ella era yo.

Isabella, me veía hermosa divina, y era raro que yo lo digiera, las únicas veces que me sentía seguro era estando con Alice, Edward o algunos de los Masen los quiero mucho son mi mundo entero si los perdía me moría, mi mundo gira alrededor de ellos son lo más importante, en especial por todo lo que me han dado, ellos me han ayudado ante mis lagunas mentales que son tan espantosas me acuerdo el día en q desperté y me dijeron lo que m e pasaba.

FLASHBACK

_Todo aquí es blanco y lo peor de todo es que no se que hago aquí, pero tengo al menos una idea de donde estoy un hospital, y con lo que odio los hospitales, todo era blanco, pero que me abra pasado y porque Edward no está aquí, a lo mejor no lo dejaron pasar._

_Divise a un señor de bata blanca probablemente era el doctor, era el doctor Bella ni modo que se el hada de los dientes, ach como me hace daño el hospital solo estoy diciendo tonterías._

_El doctor se acerco a mi cama, me miro con una sonrisa triste, en realidad no sé por qué, y no se acerco demasiado a mi cama._

_-Bueno señorita Swan como se siente-me pregunto como tímido, este doctor era raro._

_-No lo sé, me podría decir que me paso, y que hago aquí, y porque no está Edward aquí-me empecé a poner ansiosa y me sentía intimidada estando con el doctor aquí a solas._

_-No recuerda nada Señorita Swan-no_

_-No – le conteste._

_-Ok le aremos unos análisis-y se dio la vuelta._

_-Oiga-le dije y se freno._

_-Si-_

_-Podría entrar Edward-le dije con cara triste._

_-Perdone quien es Edward-_

_-Mi mejor amigo-le conteste._

_-Haré todo lo posible ahora descanse-_

_Trate de descansar pero no podía, sentía algo, me sentía rara, tenía ganas de llorar pero no sabía por qué._

_-Puedo pasar- era Edward._

_-Si claro-le dije pero cuando me trate de sentar me dolió horrible la cabeza e hice una mueca de dolor y claro como siempre Edward se alarmo y corrió asía la cama._

_-Estas bien Bella- me dijo ansioso como tratando de solucionar de alguna manera mi dolor._

_-Si estoy bien Edward- le sonreí al ver mi sonrisa, se tranquilizo y me agarro la mano con sumo cuidado que raro._

_-Como te sientes-_

_-Bien creo-le dije_

_-Que me paso-le pregunte Edward se tenso y apretaba la mandíbula, se veía muy enojado pero en sus ojos había una tristeza muy grande._

_-Bells no te puedo decir me lo prohibió el doctor-ach ese doctor que se cree._

_-Porque-le grite._

_-Bella tenemos que hacerle caso al doctor, y ahora duerme- y me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió asía la puerta._

_-Espera quédate no podre dormir-el me sonrió y se dirigió asía la cama se sentó a un lado y me tomo la mano._

_Me estaba durmiendo cuando escuche no sé si lo escuche que dijo Edward._

_-Todo va a estar bien nadie mas te va hacer daño.-_

FINFLASHBACK.

Jamás supe quien me quiso hacer daño, jamás me han dicho lo que me paso, el doctor dijo que lo recordaría con el tiempo, pero no recuerdo nada, dijo que era mejor así.

-Se puede-dijo Alice desde afuera

-Claro es tu cuarto-le dije volteando así donde estaba parada.

-Que pasa-me dijo.

-Que me paso Alice-

-MM te puse hermosa bueno más de lo que ya eras-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-No Alice no me refiero a eso-Alice se quedo pensativa.

-Entonces-

-Me refiero a lo que me paso hace años, que paso porque tanto misterio

-Bella es algo que no te puedo decir-me dijo triste.

-Porque no Alice que paso ese día, porque ahora tengo que tener más cuidado que antes, ante mi torpeza-le pregunte.

-Bella sabes que desde ese día eres más frágil tu cabeza sufrí un gran golpe-me dijo.

-Y porque me golpe-le dije triste por no saber lo que me paso.

-Bella tenemos que bajar te esperan- me jalo de la mano y cerró la puerta, me voltio y me abrazo.

-Olvídate de esto ok es tu fiesta se fuerte-quería llorar y no era por frustración de saber que me paso, si no porque en el fondo sabia que pasaba era algo que mi mente se negaba a recordar algo que quedaría enterrado en mi mente para siempre o se creó.

Alice se separo de mí y trato de arreglar un poco el maquillaje, me jalo del brazo y me llevo escaleras abajo.

-Y que te parece-me dijo señalando la sala

Está decorada muy hermosa, rosas por todos lados, rojas, blanca, con unos hermosos floreros, globos de todos los colores por toda la casa, y fotos mías y de los Masen de hace años era como un línea del tiempo había fotos desde cuando llegue a Phoenix hasta de hace unas semanas.

-Y que te gusta- me pregunto Alice curiosa, no aguante y la abrace muy fuerte.

-Claro Alice esta hermoso todo-le dije bajando las escaleras corriendo.

-Cuidado Bella no bajes así-me dijo preocupada.

-Ach tranquila Alice-le dije sentándome en uno de los sillones.

-MMM-escuche al fondo de la habitación.

-Que linda te ves princesa-era mi Edward que lindo se escucha eso mío pero mi sonrojo llego al tope.

Me pare del sofá, y lo mire casi me desmayo estaba guapísimo que dijo guapísimo perfecto era mi milagro personal.

-Ho-llla-le dije tartamudeando.

-Hola que linda-me volvió a decir Edward con su sonrisa.

-Gra-cici-as-le dije tartamudeando y sonrojada.

-Ay Bella tranquila Edward deja de apenar a Bella y de ponerla nerviosa si no se nos va a morir de un infarto por tanta presión JAJA- se empezó a reír Alice.

Tuve que dejar de ver a Edward para poder responderle a Alice.

-Mira Alice si me muero es porque tu hermano es irresistible-que acababa decir ach.

Ya lo hice muy largo y no tengo muchas ideas y pliss dejen comentarios y perdón por la tardanza ay eclipse muy poco falta amo a 3DWRD CULL3N PLI$$ COM3NTRIO$ Y NO LO D3JR3 D3 D3CIR COM3NTRIO$


	8. CUMPLEAÑOS ULTIMA PARTE

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE MEYER**

**I LOVE ROBWARD**

**POSIBLIDADES.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**CUMPLEAÑOS IV **

**FIESTA II**

**ULTIMO**

Después de los sonrojos, y de los alajos llegaron los invitados, llego casi todo Phoenix, Alice le mando invitaciones a casi todos.

-Hola Isabella- o no es voz.

-Sandy que haces aquí-estaba ahí parada echándole miradas a Edward.

-Alice me invito-Que no se suponía que la odiaba, más que yo.

-A claro mi cuñada- le conteste con un orgullo, y ella me miro con una cara de quererme matar.

-A si supongo compermiso voy a saludar-mejor di "compermiso voy a rimármele a Edward", es una tonta, pero yo no iba a dejar que se le acercara a mi novio, ay qué lindo se escucha novio en especial con Edward.

-Claro- pero no veía a Edward, de seguro que se estaba escondiendo de Sandy.

-De que te ríes- escuche esa voz de terciopelo.

-De ti-le dije todavía riendo, el me volteo y quede frente del demasiado cerca, mi corazón esta latiendo demasiado rápido, era lo que hacia él con solo estar cerca.

-Entonces-me pregunto sonriendo.

-E-e-d-ward te pido un favor- le dije tartamudeando.

-Claro-me contesto.

-Deja de deslumbrarme por favor- cuando lo dije se empezó a reír tan fuerte que todos nos voltearon a ver.

-De que te ríes-le pregunte.

-Te deslumbro- pregunto extrañado.

-Si todo el tiempo- y se rio mas fuerte.

-Que te pasa cállate-le dije tapándole la boca.

-Ok pero, yo diría lo mismo de ti, tu también me deslumbras todo el tiempo en especial cuando te vistes así- aaa y como siempre me volví a sonrojar.

-Te vez tan linda sonrojada- porque tenía que hacer esto.

-Te encanta hacerme sonrojar verdad- le pregunte.

-Te vez hermosa-

-Ya me voy-le dije dándome la vuelta.

-Me vas a dejar con Sandy- que chantajista.

-Mmm que te puede pasar-le pregunte alzando la ceja.

-Mmm pues la wampira Sandy me puede meter en sus redes y chupar la sangre-me lo dijo irónicamente.

-Eso me sonó a chantaje-

-Jamás has leído los libros de vampiros-a ahora íbamos hablar de sanguijuelas.

-Si ash aaa eres imposible- y lo agarre de la mano.

-Pero así me quieres no-me dijo orgulloso.

-Si así te quiero-

La fiesta estaba siendo un éxito, todo marchaba perfecto, tal y como quería Alice, y por una parte tal y como lo había soñado hace mas de 5 años.

-Te gusta tu fiesta-me pregunto Alice con su voz cantarina.

-Si gracias Alice eres la mejor cuñada que me pudo haber tocado-y la abrase.

-Lo sé Nena así que me da mucho gusto que te guste la fiesta y a mí también me encanta tener una cuñis como tu-y me dio un abrazo efusivo.

-Bueno y porque invitaste a Sandy-le pregunto con una mano en la cintura.

-No lo sé supongo para que le presumas a tu novio-me dijo con una sonrisa malvada-bueno me voy a bailar te quiero cuñis- me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue bailando con su andares de bailarina.

Seguí el consejo de Alice, y le restregué a Sandy a Edward no sé porque lo así era algo que me salía natural jajá molestar a Sandy.

Después de que ya casi todos los invitados se habían ido a excepción de unos cuantos incluyendo a Sandy seguían en la fiesta así que decidí sentarme un rato, Edward se sentó a mi lado.

-Que te pareció la fiesta- me pregunto y yo me recargue en el.

-Muy bonita, pero me canse-le dije cerrando los ojos.

-Qué pero ni siquiera bailaste solo te la pásate cuidando de la vampira Sandy- me dijo divertido.

-Te sigo cuidando y es muy cansado seguir sus movimientos es muy rápida-y nos empezamos a reír los dos.

-Edward ya me voy- dijo Sandy, por mi nunca vuelvas.

-Así- le dijo Edward-que te vaya bien-

-MMM este felicidades Bella-me dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Gracias-

-A no puedo más porque me hacen esto- que le pasaba.

-A que te refieres-le pregunto Edward.

-Me refiero a que porque tú Bella permitiste que Edward me mintiera eres mujer, no te gustaría que te hicieran lo mismo- le dijo ella con tristeza y enojo a la vez, me sentí mal por ella.

-Lo siento Sandy, pero no planeamos nada solo se dio, y en verdad no sé cómo recompensarte pero Sandy ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo regresar el tiempo, no existe el hubiera y en verdad lo siento-se lo dije parándome del sillón, Edward se paro atrás de mi, y guardo silencio, el sabia que habíamos lastimado a una persona.

-Crees que es un lo siento es suficiente-seguía llorando.

-Lo sé pero, no puedo hacer nada, en verdad lo siento-agarre de la mano a Edward, para irnos de ahí pero Sandy me agarro por el hombro, Edward se puso entre nosotras.

-Basta Sandy no podemos hacer mas, además yo era un capricho para ti-le dijo Edward.

-Ja si probablemente pero, tu eres mío-lo dijo posesivamente.

-Edward no es un objeto no es tuyo, y ahora déjanos en paz.-

-Jamás los dejare en paz les juro, pero se los juro que se arrepentirán, los dos, los dos eso me encargo yo, jamás serán felices, tu Isabella Swan te juro que lloraras lagrimas de sangre, que suplicaras para ya no sufrir mas, y tu mi amor aaa te tengo tantas cosas preparadas, compermiso-y salió de la casa.

Me senté en el sillón a llorar.

-Oh no, Bella no llores por favor te lo ruego me duele verte así, no podemos, hacer nada, ya ok déjala-me dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Pero lo dijo tan en serio Ed. Y si nos hace daño-le pregunte aferrándome a él.

-No hará nada, siempre estaré aquí contigo y ahora mi Lady me permite bailar con usted esta pieza-me dijo arrodillándose y agarrando mi mano.

-Si-y nos pusimos a bailar, después de las pisadas y de bailar, hasta que terminamos exhaustos.

-Ahora si te luciste cuñis eee-me dijo Alice cerrándome el ojo.

-Tú eres la que te luciste-le dije corriendo a abrazarla.

-Ay Bella-me dijo abrazándome mas fuerte.

-MMM y yo que-dijo Edward.

-Uuuu también te queremos a ti hermanito-dijo Alice jalando a Edward para también abrazarlo.

-Saben chicos, siempre estaremos juntos, juntos por siempre, pasa lo que pase no puedo decir que los tres seremos hermanos, pero pues ustedes si serán mis hermanos, mi hermanito chiquito Eddie y mi hermanita Bellita, siempre estaremos juntos, cuando tengan a mis sobrinitos, cuando se casen yo organizare la boda, la despedida de soltera uuu, el compromiso, su primer aniversario todo y siempre estaré ahí para los dos hasta por su primer pelea, será genial-dijo Alice.

-Guau Alice tu empiezas al revés, y que será genial nuestra primera pelea-le dije riéndome.

-Además hermanita porque no dijiste tus hijos-le pregunto Edward todavía riéndose.

-Pues porque yo no tendré hijos.-

-Ay aja y como sabes después te veré con 12 mil escuincles-le dije riéndome

-No nena, yo lo sé es un presentimiento-

-Ok Alice y que mas presientes o gran Alice-le dije en tono de burla.

-Pues que tu y mi hermanito se acabaran casando pase lo que pase-nos dijo con tanta seguridad.

Tarde años pero mis ideas se fueron

Tratare de subir otro capitulo el domingo de esta semana o por esos días antes de mi muerte…osea antes de la firma de boleta del cole asi k are todo lo posible…

100%team Edward

Genial eclipse me encanto la adore….

EDWARD:ISABELLA SWAN TE PROMETO AMARTE EN TODO MOMENTO POR SIEMPRE….TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO..

BELLA:S—SI…..

AAA HERMOSO

DIVINO

BUENO BYE

XOXO

DEJEN REWIS PLISSS


	9. COMPLICACIONES

**HOLA CHICAS ASH TUVE QUE EMPEZAR EL CAPITULO DESDE CERO YA QUE MI COMPU NO SIRVIO Y TUVE QUE OCUPAR LA DE MI PAPA PRO BUENO CHICAS ESPERO NO SE AIGAN DESESPERADO  
-**  
**POSIBILIDADES**  
**CAPITULO 8**  
**COMPLICACIONES**

**BELLAPOV**

Ya habian pasado 9 meses desde que yo y Edward eramos novios, pero hace un par de semanas habia ocurrido una complicacion.

Edward le habian detectado un virus, no era una gran enfermedad solo era un virus, pero no se que me pasaba, era un presentimiento,hoy se iban de viaje solo para hacerle unos estudios a Edward,solo para ver que todo este bien,yo habia querido ir pero René me dijo que no m dejaria se porto super rara,dijo que no me queria junto a Edward, estaba tan rara,pero lo peor fue cuando le dije a Edward que no iba se puso super mal, para el era muy importante que fuera.

_FLASH BACK_

_Me dirigía asi la casa de los Macen, era horrible Edward se iba a morir cuando se lo digiera, bueno no literalmente morir era un decir pero aaaa pobre._

_Toque el timbre y Elizabeth me abrio._

_-Hola Bella-_  
_-Hola Eli esta Edward-_  
_-Si pasa, te dejaron ir-me pregunto curiosa._  
_-No Elizabeth-le dije triste._  
_-Lo siento Bella por los dos-me dijo haciendose aun lado para que pasara._

_Subi las escaleras, toque la puerta del cuarto de Edward, estaba abierta haci que entre._  
_Cuando entre vi a Edward, tan tranquilo era la despreocupación en persona,voltio a verme y me dedico una sonrisa, mi sonrisa favorita, yo se la regrese, no tan feliz._

_-Hola mi ovejita-me dijo sentandome en la cama._  
_-Hola mi leon-nos llamamos segun los apodos que nos habiamos puesto de cariño._  
_-Y bueno si te dejo ir René-me dijo con una gran sonrisa._  
_-Edward lo siento, no de me dejo ir-le dije._  
_-QUE-grito._

_Se paro de la cama y se acerco a mi, estaba enojado me espantaba._

_-Edward me voy, dejare que te tranquilices-me dirigí a la puerta, pero Edward me agarro del brazo, y me voltio._  
_-No te vas hasta que me escuches-me dijo haciendo que me sentara en la cama._  
_-Pero Edward-le dije tratandome de parar de la cama pero el agarro de los hombros y me volvio a sentar._  
_-Nada me escuchas-se agarro el pelo como desesperado, estaba desesperado, jamas habia visto asi a Edward._  
_-Bella te amo, pero estoy harto de que en los momentos mas importantes de mi vida no estes, estoy harto-me dijo sentandose en una silla._  
_-No te entiendo-le dije confundida._  
_-Lo se Bella, odio que no te pueda decir todo lo que te quiero decir, por miedo a que recuerdes lo que te paso hace años-me dijo triste._  
_-QUE MALDITA SEA ME PASO PORQUE NO SOLO LO DICE-le dije empezando a llorar._  
_-Bella lo siento, no te quiero hacer sufrir-me dijo abrazandome, yo recargue mi cabeza en su pecho._  
_-Edward-_  
_-Si-_  
_-Yo se lo que me paso-se separo de mi y me vio con cara de susto, si no me estuviera hablando de algo serio, ya le hubiera dicho que seria una foto para subirla a internet, porque daba una risa._  
_-Que como que sabes lo que te paso-_  
_-Lo se Edward en el fondo, lo se pero no quiero recordarlo se que me paso algo muy malo, se que alguien me hizo daño, se que si no hubiera sido porti no estaria aqui pero tambien se que no quiero acordarme, que por eso acepte que René no me llevara con un especialista, porque recordaria,porque sufriria, y no quiero eso Edward no quiero sufrir-y llore mas fuerte._

_Edward me abrazo y haci nos quedamos._

_FIN FLASH BACK_

-Bells estas bien-me dijo Alice agarrando mi hombro.  
-Si ali solo que estaba distraida-le dije sonriendo.  
-Bueno nos vas acompañar al aeropuerto-me dijo con una sonrisa triste.  
-No ali, ya sabes que no me gustan las despedidas-y me abrazo.  
-EEEDWAAAAARD-grito Alice separandose de mi.

Edward entro corriendo ala cocina,venia agitado.

-Que Alice-dijo Edward tratando de recuperar la respiracion.  
-Ven-y agarro la mano Edward, la unio conmigo.  
-Que paso Alice-dijo Edward extrañado.  
-Solo quiero hablar con ustedes-Alice hablaba seria, cosa que jamas lo hacia.  
-Los quiero a los dos,Bella cuidate nosotros regresaremos, pero cuidate se fuerte, por favor no agas ninguna estupides, recuerda que Edward te ama y siempre lo ara pase lo que pase, me entiendes no importa la distancia en su corazon y en mi corazon siempre estaras ok te quiero Bells, eres mi hermanita crecimos juntas lo hicimos los tres fuiste y seras mi mejor amiga-y nos abrazo a los dos.  
-Alice que te pasa tranquila solo nos iremos una semana-le dijo Edward agarrandola del hombro.  
-Bueno voy a bajar mi maleta-dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste, y salio de la cocina.  
-Tu tambien tienes un presentimiento verdad Alice-le dije antes de que saliera de la cocina.  
-Bella no es un presentimiento, es algo que va a pasar, pero te quiero y nunca lo olvides-me dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

Sali con ella de la cocina y todos ya estaban con sus maletas sali con ellos.  
Le di un abrazo a cada uno.

-Te amo Bella-´me dijo Edward dandome un beso.  
-Te amo Edward

perdón por tardarme pero no tenia ni tiempo ni iamginacion pro bueno espero que les guste en los siguientes capitulos m tardare un poco es mas dramatico chikas en el sig capi preparen sus pañuelos...y ¡su helado de dos litros  
aaaaa y alo mejor en el siguiente capitulo m encierran en un manicomio mis padres por k tendre k encerrarme en mi cuarto para poderlo hacer... 


	10. PARA SIEMPRE

**HOLA CHICAS BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO AQUI EMPIEZAN LOS VERDADEROS PROBLEMAS Y BUENO LAS QUIERO GRAXIAS POR VER MI FIC...ATTE:BELLAECLIP... perdon por el sonidito del cel no se me ocurrio otro...entenderan cuando lean el capi..****  
**  


**POSIBILIDADES**

**CAPITULO 9**

**PARA SIEMPRE**

**DOBLEPOV**

**BELLAPOV**

**Sabia que era un sueño pero me aterraba, corria sin ningun rumbo,solo corria aterrada por el bosque.**  
**Era obsucuro siniestro, era tan solitario me daba miedo.**

**-Bella-era la voz de mi angel,voltie hacia donde provenia su voz. **

**Edward estaba recargado en un arbol con esa sonrisa que tanto amo, estiro su mano para que la tomara.**  
**Pero el volteo asi atras como si hubiera escuchado algo, o alguien le estuviera hablando, cuando volteo a verme tenia una expresion de panico,tenia miedo queria correr abrazarlo pero de repente el tramo que nos separaba era grandisimo, asi que corri pero parecia que no avanzaba nada era como si tuviera los pies pegados a al pasto.**

**-TE AMO PERDON-grito Edward y desaparecio.**  
**-EDWARD-grite pero ya no estaba, me habia quedado sola,cai de rodillas al pasto sentia que me faltaba el aire.**  
**-Se fue te dejo, estas sola-me dijo una voz masculina,grave, me causaba compasion, en vez del terror que deberia causarme en especial cuando decia esas palabras.**

**Volte para encararlo, pero de repente todo se ilumino,ya no estaba soñando esta despertando.**  
**Odiaba que siempre me despertara cuando le hiba a ver la cara,adema cada sueño me alejaba mas de Edward,desde que se habia ido tenia este sueño, lo bueno es k regresaban en 3 dias.**

**(pa yo soy tu gominola,tu osito) **  
**Sono mi celular sacandome de mis pensamientos,vi en la pantalla.**

**LLAMADA ENTRANTE:EDWARD.**

**Conteste de imediato.**

**-Hola hermosa-dijo Edward con voz genial escucharlo.**  
**-Como estas-**  
**-Extrañandote y tu-**  
**-Igual extrañandote-**  
**-Bueno te tengo una sorpresa-sabia que estaba sonriendo.**  
**-Dime-le dije con una sonrisa.**  
**-Regresamos mañana para celebrar mi cumpleaños-oh genial se me habia olvidado.**  
**-Genial,mmm quieres que vaya mañana al aeropuerto-**  
**-Ok mañana nos vemos me saludas a Renee,te amo-me dijo con dulzura.**  
**-Mmm Renee-le dije dudando,ultimamente estaba muy rara, nerviosa,enojada por todo.**  
**-Todo esta bien-me pregunto Edward curioso.**  
**-Mas o menos pero no te preocupes te cuento mañana-**  
**-Ok segura-**  
**-Si segura-**  
**-Bueno mis papas te mandan saludos-**  
**-Di les que yo igual-**  
**-Sabes papa esta nervioso-me dijo susurrando.**  
**-Por-**  
**-No lo se, pero bueno, la pequeña duende quiere hablar contigo-**  
**-Ok-**  
**-Oye que te pasa soy mayor que tu-se escucho la voz chillona de Alice-HOLAAA cuñis-me dijo**  
**-Hola Ali-´**  
**-Ya felicitaste a Edward-dijo de seguro esta saltando.**  
**-No Alice es hasta mañana, su cumple-**  
**-Oh claro-la voz de Alice ya no escuchaba tan feliz.**  
**-Alice que paso-**  
**-Bella recuerda que siempre,te querre, que siempre seras mi amiga y mi hermana-me dijo en un susurro.**  
**Odiaba esto, tenia un presentimiento tenia miedo, sentia que no los veria mas,y Alice venia a fomentar mas mi miedo.**  
**-BASTA ALICE, MAÑANA REGRESARAN Y TODO SERA COMO SIMPRE OK-le dije gritando.**  
**-Ok Bella te quiero bye-sabia que la habia lastimado, pero tenai que entender que todo va a estar bien.**  
**-Que paso bella-pregunto Edward.**  
**-Nada bueno te amo-**  
**-Y yo ati-**  
**-Bye-**  
**-Bye-**

**Y colgue.**

**El dia se me hacia muy largo, hice las tareas de la casa, lei, escuche musica pero ni hacia se me quitaba la ansiedad que tenia, Renee no estaba, haci que decidi acostarme en el sofa a leer.**

**(pa yo soy tu cominola)**  
**Sono mi celular, era Edward.**  
**-Hola-**  
**-Bella vamos para ya-me dijo Edward nervioso.**  
**-Que paso Ed no llegaban hasta mañana-**  
**-Si pero mama esta fuera de control, esta aventando todo y dice que nos vamos, parece que paso algo entre ella y papa-me dijo.**  
**-Ok y como se vendran-**  
**-No lo se, mis papas rentaron un coche asi que yo creo que nos iremos en el al aeropuerto-**  
**-Ok tranquilo, este y tu papa-**  
**-Esta enojado, bueno me voy chao-**  
**-chao-y la llamada se corto.**

**Me quede ahi ida.**  
**Se escucho la puerta de la entrada pero no me asome.**  
**Era Renee venia hablando por telefono se escuchaba enojada, se fue directo a la cocina, pero queria saber porque estaba tan enojada, hacia que me puse atras de la puerta de la cocina.**

**-Que y que quieres que aga-se escuchaba muy molesta Renee, la persona con quien hablaba hablo tal parece que los dos estaban muy molestos.**  
**-No me hables asi-espero.**  
**-Que querias que le dijiera a Elizabeth-que tenia que ver a todo esto Elizabeth.**  
**-Aja pues ash distinguido Señor Edward, como lo hiba a negar si tenia pruebas-estaba hablando con el papa de Edward que ironicamente tambien se llama Edward, pero que tenian que ver Edward y Renee.**  
**-Mmmm claro-**  
**-Ok solo le dije la verdad, que soy tu amante-que Renee amante del papa de Edward y Phil.**  
**-Ay ella tiene todo,lujos,unos grandes hijos que la aman y la tratan como si fuera su diosa, a y si contar a Bella, que parece su mama mas que yo-aaa que le pasa la odiaba.**  
**-Bueno antes de que tu terminaras conmigo, yo le dije a tu esposa que soy tu amante desde hace años-espero a que hablara Edward-no me importa, le are la vida imposible-**  
**-Claro que me importa Bella-si como no.**  
**-Aja bueno, no te preocupes ya no estaremos aqui, cuando ustedes regresen-no me iba a ir jamas.**  
**-Adios, a entonces vienen para aca-**  
**-Claro pasame a Elizabeth-oh no mi mama no tenia verguenza.**  
**-Mira si te engaño fue porque eres muy poca mujer-a la odio, odio a Renee odio a mi madre.**  
**-Ok bye-y colgo, avento el telefono.**

**Entre a la cocina.**

**-Hola Renee-le dije indiferente, no le hiba a decir que lo sabia.**  
**-Hola Bella,que cres-me dijo entusiasmada, como podia fingir tan bien.**  
**-Que-conteste con voz monotona.**  
**-No vamos de viaje-dijo emocionada.**  
**-No-le dije saliendo de la cocina.**

**Entre a mi cuarto, y puse musica de paramore a todo volumen.**

_Tock,tock._

**Adelante-dije.**  
**-Bella te hablan por telefono-me dijo Renee dandome el telefono.**  
**-Gracias-espere a que saliera de mi cuarto.**  
**-Bueno-**  
**-Si señorita Bella-pregunto una mujer.**  
**-Si,perdon con quien hablo-le pregunte confundida.**  
**-Soy Heidi la asistente del doctor Carlisle, hablo del hospital de Washintog-oh no por favor que no se lo que estoy pensando.**  
**-Si dijame-**  
**-Bueno se encontro sus datos en el celular de un integrante de la familia Masen los conoce-a mi corazon latia demasiado rapido.**  
**-Si, que les paso-pregunte deseperada.**  
**-Lo siento mucho-Oh no era lo que decian en las peliculas cuando alguien estaba mu...no ni lo pienses.**  
**-Que paso-trate de controlar mi voz.**  
**-Sufrieron un accidente-que.**  
**-Que-dije en shock.**  
**-Si sufrieron un accidente en coche-**  
**-Como sucedio-pregunte sentandome en la cama.**  
**-Tal parece que un coche se les cruzo, pero tal parece que la mujer que venia manejando estaba muy nervivosa y no pudo esquivar el coche, y callo al barranco-gracias por los detalles.**  
**-Todos estan bien verdad-**  
**-No lo siento, los señores muriron al instante, sabes que venian con sus hijos,pero no se enontraron los cuerpo, el coche exploto, probablemente se quedaron a dentro- no ellos no, lo sabia lo presentia-**  
**-Entonces estan muertos-me costaba pronunciar la palabra.**  
**-Si lo siento mucho-colgue no podia mas.**

**No ellos muertos no puede ser, ellos no podian estar muertos, los amaba, ellos no, ellos no.**

**EDWARDPOV**

**Despues de hablar con mi Bella me sentia mas tranquilo, era genial escucharla, la amba era mi mundo.**  
**Se escucho que alguien azoto la puerta de la entrada de la habitacion, me asome, era mi mama.**  
**-NOS VAMOS-mi mama le grito a Papa.**  
**-Que pasa-le pregunte.**  
**-Nada nos regresamos ahora a Phoenix, dile a Alice que aga sus maletas-y se dirigio a su habitacion.**  
**-Que paso Papa-le pregunte.**  
**-Nada Edward solo has lo que dija tu madre-estaba ido, sono su celular y se salio a contestar a fuera del la habitacion, yo fui a ver a Alice.**

_Tock,tock._  
**Toque la puerta de Alice.**

**-Adelante-dijo Alice.**  
**-Ali nos vamos asi que has tu maleta-le dije.**  
**-Que paso-pregunto.**  
**-No se Elizabhet esta muy enojada.**  
**-AAA-Alice se quedo pensativa.**  
**-Bueno le voy hablar a Bella para decirle que regresamos hoy-y sali del cuarto.**  
**Despues de hablar con Bella, mama empezo a gritarle a papa ni yo ni Alice entendiamos lo que pasaba.**  
**-Como quieres que me calme, esa niña no sabe la clase de madre que tiene, pero cuando regresemos, va a vivir con nosotros ee bueno, y ati no te quiero ver-dijo mama alterada.**  
**-Tranquila es su madre-dijo papa mas tranquilo que mama.**  
**-Y niños nos vamos ya-dijo mama, y agarranmos las maletas.**

**Salimos del hotel, y mama se puso al volante iba muy nerviosa nos adentramos a una carretera, pero papa recibio una llamada mama se puso mas nerviosa.**

**-Cuelga ese maldito telefono ahora-le dijo mama a papa.**  
**-Espera-dijo papa.**  
**-No nada que espera-mama quito una mano del volante y le quito el telefono a mi papa.**  
**-CUIDADO-grito Alice.**

**Un coche venia asia nosotros mama trato de esquivarlo pero caimos a un barranco.**  
**Yo solo cerre los ojos y pense en ella.**  
**Siempre vamos estar juntos pase lo que pase-pense.**  
**TE AMO BELLA PARA SIEMPRE-y derrepente todo se volvio negro.**

**-**  
**ESPERO QUE AIGA QUEDADO BIEN MMM NO SE DEJEN COMENTARIOS MUCHOS Y ASI M INSPIRO MAS AAAAAAA AMO A ROBERT Y EDWARD AAAAAAAAAAA**  
**MMM ESTOY PENSANDO EN HACER OTRO FIC PERO NO LO SE SERA MAS DIFICIL ACTUALIZAR DOS FICS ADEMAS EN UNAS SEMANAS ENTRO OTRA VEZ A LA ESCUELA Y SOLO VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR DE VIERNES A DOMINGO ES HORRIBLE..**  
**POR QUE SOLO UN VAMPIRO TE AMARA PARA SIEMPRE **


	11. MEMORIAS

_**OK CHICAS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ACTUALIZARE SEGUN SUS COMENTARIOS Y VOTOS OK PLIS VOTEN MUCHO..**_  
_**PERDON POR TARDARME EN ACTUALIZAR ANDO UN POCO OCUPADA EN LA SHOOL PERO BUENO CREO QUE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO ERA LO QUE ESPERABA ..PERO BUENO CHAO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.**_

_**CAPITULO 10**_  
_**MEMORIAS**_

BELLAPOV

Despues de que me entere de el accidente de ellos, mi mundo se derrumbo ni siquiera puedo pronunciar sus nombres  
me duele tanto recordarlos, recordar cada momento que pase con ellos en especial con el.  
Ellos eran mi todo mi universo, todo giraba alrededor de ellos, pero ellos ya no estaban aquie, ellos murieron, el murio, el.  
Mañana va hacer su funeral los unicos cuerpos que se encontraron fueron los de Edward Papa y Elizabeth, las autoridades  
dijieron que ¨ lo mas probable es que el cuerpo de los hijos, fueron calsinados, o salieron expulsados del coche¨, pero jamas decian que probablemente se aigan salvado, para todo mundo era imposible menos para mi, tenia la experansa de que aparecia el, el amor de mi vida la persona por la que daria la vida, deseaba enormemente que el aparecia frente a mi puerta, diciendo -No Bells no estoy muerto-.  
Pero todo era por culoa de Renne, Elizabeth estaba asi por su culpa si solo ella no hubiera sido amante de el padre de el.  
Esto no habria pasado, la odio, odio a mi propia madre, la odio con todo mi corazon, jamas pense decir esto pero ojala ella se  
hubiera muerto en lugar de ellos, la odio.

-Puedo pasar-pregunto Renne.  
-Adelante-le dije con voz monotona, yo todavia no le habia dicho que lo sabia.  
-Bella, tu padre te habla-me dijo estendiendome el telefono.  
-No quiero hablar con nadie, que parte no entendiste-le dije irritada, apunto de llorar.  
-Bella es tu padre-me dijo haciendose la inocente.  
-Si lo es y tu eres mi madre, pero yo soy su hija jamas lo han entendido, jamas han entendido que soy su hija-le dije parandome de la cama.  
-Bella-me dijo acercandose a mi, tratandome de abrazar, me hice para atras.  
-No solo vete, ahora-le dije, tratando de llorar en frente de ella, en todos estos dias no habia llorado enfrente de nadien, la razon jamas lo habia hecho, porque los tenia a ellos.  
-Ok-Renne salio de mi cuarto.  
Cerre la puerta y me tire a llorar ala cama no se en que momento me gano el sueño hasta quedarme dormida profundamente.

Estaba otra vez en un bosque obcuro sola lo mismo de siempre no espraba nada, solo vagar por el bosque, pero el aparecio, el estaba ahi esperandome, corri hacia el, pero desaparecio.  
Me desperte agitada, tratando de sofocar los sollozos esto era horrible queria morirme.  
Me levante de la cama y fui haci mi buro abri un cajon de la parte de abajo y ahi estaba un cuter serviria, tendria que morir,  
claro que si tenia que volverlo a ver, hacerque el cuter a mi muñeca, pero la recorde ella a mi hermanita lo que me dijo hace unos dias.

´´Los quiero a los dos,Bella cuidate nosotros regresaremos, pero cuidate se fuerte, por favor no agas ninguna estupides, recuerda que Edward te ama y siempre lo ara pase lo que pase, me entiendes no importa la distancia en su corazon y en mi corazon siempre estaras ok te quiero Bells, eres mi hermanita crecimos juntas lo hicimos los tres fuiste y seras mi mejor amiga-y nos abrazo a los dos.´´

El cuter callo de mi mano no podia desepcionarla a ella, a ellos no me dieron todo, se que no les gustaria que haga esto, pero que sentido  
tenia vivir sin ellos, si el, que sentido tenia, pero no me voy a morir al el no le hubiera gustado, lo amo y por eso lo are por ellos, por el.  
Mis piernas ya no pudieron mas y cai al piso de rodillas me abraze a mi misma y trate que el dolor pasara poco a poco, o que al menos ya no doliera tanto.  
No me suicidare eso era algo que cumpliria, pero tampoco vivire, sobrvivire, jamas podre volver a vivir Bella Swan murio, solo quedo la sombra de lo que lo que jamas volvere hacer, cada minuto estare esperando la hora de mi muerte.

El sol entro por mi ventana, hoy no hiba a ser un dia normal de ahora en adelante no lo iba hacer, me levante del piso donde me habia quedado dormida despues de llorar, agarre mis cosas para bañarme, abri la llave de agua caliente y me meti, recorde que solia relagarme los baños ahora  
nada lograba eso nada, me bañe lo mas rapido que pude sabia que si me concentraba mucho en una cosa, acabaria recordandolos y no saldria del  
baño jamas.  
Me cambie con unos jeans negros, una blusa negra, y mis convers negros, no tenia ganas de nada, hiba asi mi propio funeral, hiba hacia mi propio final.  
Baje las escaleras y Renne estab sentada vestida con un vestido negro y zapatos del mismo color, no se como se artrevia a ir, el funeral va hacer en la casa de ellos, aun lado de mi casa, los recordaria cada momento, pero era bueno los recordaria para siempre.  
Salimos de la casa, habia mucha gente a fuera de la casa de los Masen, me dolia tanto recordar su nombre.  
Camine entre toda la gente como muerto viviente, un zombi cuando entre estaban las fotos de ellos y en la mayoria estaba yo con ellos feliz  
como siempre debio ser, ala izquierda de las fotos estaba sus fetros, solo dos pero habia dos fotos grandes de Alice y Edward, una lagrima  
derramo por mi mejilla, no podia soportar mas, ya no.

-Lo siento mucho-escuche una voz aguda.

Era ella, Sandy voltie a verla, tenia una sonrisa burlona, venia vestida de color rosa un rosa muy chillante, ella se estaba cobrando lo de Edward y ahora no tenia a mi lado a el ya no estaba no podia con esto sola,los necesito.

-Que haces aqu-le pregunte.  
-Nada te vine a dar el pesame jaja y ni siquiera te has casado, te quedaste viuda antes de tiempo-me dijo tan burlonamente.  
-Callate y vete ahora-le dije.  
-No no te dije que me las ibas a pagar y me las vas a pagar, pobresita a lo mejor Eddi se murio porque no lo complaciste como debiste, cosa que yo si hice mmm estan complaciente upss lo siento era-  
-Callate tu eras un pasatiempo para el, no te queria jugo contigo, no sabes cuanto nos reiamos de ti-le dije,puso cara de pocos amigos le di donde mas le dolia.  
-Ay que bueno que se murio pobresito Eddi al menos se murio sabiendo lo que es placer cosa que contigo nunca tuvo-no me aguante mas y le di una cachetada.  
-Que te pasa-me dijo furiosa.  
-Vete de aqui ahora-le dije, se dio la vuelta y salio por la puerta furiosa, yo me sente en el sillon que tenia a un lado estaba mal.  
-Tranquila hija-me dijo Renne poniendome la mano en el hombro.  
-Dejame en paz-le dije parandoem del sillon.  
-Que pasa-me dijo.  
-Lo que pasa es que...-no le hiba a decir.  
-Nada-me diriji al cuarto de Edward.

Al abrir la puerta era como volver el tiempo, todo estaba tal y como la ultima vez, su cama en el centro de la habitación,con su cobertor azul, su guitarra en el extremo de la habitacion, la puerta del baño abierta, cada foto de el, la mayoria conmigo, su escencia todavia estaba aqui en este cuarto,me dirijia ala cama y me deje caer vencida, sin poder aguntar más el llanto, cuanto los extrañaria,cuanto me harian falta, cada celula de mi cuerpo queria morir, no queria estar en un mundo donde el no existiera, jamas pense que existiera un mundo asi sin el.  
Me limpie las lagrimas con el dorso, sali del cuarto dejando la puerta cerrada, como si con eso no se fuera su escencia, al bajar habia mas gente, y yo tenia que encararlos, y recibir miles de lo siento, cuando de que me servian ellos ya no estaban, decidi que todavia no era momento de bajar era muy pronto asi que me dirigi al pequeño estudio de Edward, a¡ pasamos las tardes enteras, el me tocaba el piano, me sente en el sillon que daba vista asi el parque, aquel parque donde hisimos tantas promesas, pero de rèpente me vino un recuerdo, un recuerdo del cual no me acordaba, era aquel recuerdo doloroso.

_FLASH BACK_

_Estaba sola en mi habitacion, habia discutido con Renne mi madre por no haberme dejado ir al recital de piano de Edward para el era tan importante, era su segundo recital y ademas hoy cumplia 14 años, mi mama me dejo sola con su nuevo novio Demetri, me daba miedo me miraba de una forma, no se me daba mucho miedo._  
_Tocktock- _

_-Puedo pasar-era Demetri._  
_-Adelante-Demetri es novio de mi mama desde hace 7 mese y ya vive aqui._  
_-Este Bella no quiero que te enojes con tu mama, ella te quiere mucho- y a el que le importaba._  
_-Olvidalo esta bien-me sente en mi cama esperando a que dijiera algo._  
_-Bella yo te quiero tanto- se fue hacercando, se sento en la cama a lado mio, y me empezo a tocar la rodilla, yo solo le quite la mano y me pare de la cama, sabia lo que estaba planeando._  
_Sali de mi habitacion, y el se quedo adentro, baje corriendo las escaleras, para tomar el telefono llame al celular del papa de Edward._  
_-Hola-me contesto su papa._  
_-Señor Bella me podria pasara a Edward porfavor-_  
_-Claro-_  
_-Bella soy Edward que paso-_  
_-Edward porfavor ven-_  
_-Que paso-me dijo nervioso_  
_-Demetri me quiere hacer daño-le dije._  
_-Que...tititit.-oh no se corto._  
_-EDWARD...EDWARD-escuche que baja demetri de las escaleras, corri asi la sala a escondereme detras de el sillon._  
_-Bella no te voy hacer daño-se escuchaba sus pasos._  
_-Aqui estas Bella porque te esconde- voltie de donde provenia su voz estaba atras trate de correr pero me agarro del pie y me cargo hasta mi no me podia estar sucediendo._  
_-AAAAAAAAAA-grite el me tapo la boca y empezo a tratar de arrancarme la ropa,yo trataba de safarme pero era en vano demetri es mu fuerte._  
_-Ya callate escuincla-me dio una cachetada,segui tratando de safarme pero, el me dio con algo en la cabeza y me empezo a pegar yo solo deje que me dejara llevar la inconciencia, ya no podia mas, y todo se volvio negro._  
_-Bella-se escuchaba la voz de mi angel._  
_-Por favor Bella reciste-lo unico que pude hacer es apretarle la mano._  
_-Tranquila Bella, todo esta bien-_

_FIN FLASH BACK_

_-Oh no-susurre, y empeze a sollozar._  
_-Bella estas bien-pregunto Renne._  
_-QUE SI ESTOY BIEN-me pare del sillon encarandola-PREGUNTAS QUE SI ESTOY BIEN-le grite mas fuerte._  
_-Hija que te pasa-me dijo tocandome el hombro._  
_-No me toques, y tampoco me llames hija porque no soy tu hija jamas lo he sido todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa todo-le dije empezando a llorar mas._  
_-No te entiendo-me dijo confundida._  
_-No me entiendes, te suena Demetri, o ser la amante del padre de mi novio-le dije alejandome de ella._  
_-Bella dejame explicarte-_  
_-No que me vas a explicar ee-_  
_-No me hables asi-_  
_-Por dios quien te crees tu ee ya perdiste cualquier derecho, eres una cualquiera-le dije solo la verdad, pero ella estab hirviendo del coraje y me solto una bofeta._  
_-Ni con golpes me vas a a callar-le dije agrarandome adonde me pego._  
_-Pues sabes que si fui amante del padre de Edward, y que eres una escuincla no sabes nada-lo mismo me dijo Demetri aquella noche._  
_-Basta-_  
_-Porque tu querias que te dijiera la verdad no-me dijo la muy descarada._  
_-Si porque me haces todo esto-_  
_-Por tu culpa Charlie y yo nos separamos, si tu no hubieras nacido nada de estor hubiera pasado._  
_-No es cierto, te odio Renne-_  
_-Claro que si ademas yo tambien t odio-_  
_-Vete ahora de aqui-le dije._  
_-No-_  
_-Pues yo te voy a sacar-la empuje asi a fuera, nos jaloneamos, pero no me di cuenta donde estaba el escalo, y resbale._


	12. CHARLIE

ok Ola chicas yo se k m e tardado mucho pero si ustedes comentan y votan yo actualizo muchisiiiiiiiiiiiisisiimo mas rapido ok..

POSIBILIDADES  
CAPITULO 11  
_**CHARLIE.**__**  
**_  
_**Estaba todo muy iluminado en esta habitación, todo era blanco, había 2 ventanas de cada lado con persianas, había un sillón al extremo de la habitación ay había un señor con tez pálida, cabello quebrado o rizado, y debo decir un bigote muy chistoso.**_  
_**Yo estaba acostada en una cama llena de tubos trate de moverme, pero sentí un horrible dolor de cabeza.**_  
_**Una señora alta, cabello café claro, y un bronceado perfecto de esos que dan envidia, entro, con un Doctor, la señora al verme despierta pareció que hubiera visto a un fantasma.**_

_**-Bella-me irritaba como me miraba.**_  
_**El doctor la hizo a un lado y empezó a revisarme, el señor que estaba dormido en el sillón, se levanto y se puso a lado mío.**_  
_**-Oh Bells que bueno que despertaste-me dijo el señor tocandome la frente el me miraba diferente a como me miraba, la señora.**_  
_**-Como se encuentra señorita Swan-me pregunto el Doctor.**_  
_**-Confundida-le conteste y era verdad estaba confundida tenia tantas preguntas.**_  
_**¿Como me llamaba?**_  
_**¿Quienes eran aquellos señores?**_  
_**¿Que hacia aquí?**_  
_**Tantas preguntas pero la más importante. ¿Por que sentía una opresión en el pecho que me impedía respirar?**_  
_**-¿Como que confundida señorita?-pregunto el Doctor.**_  
_**-Si ¿Que hago aquí?-le pregunte viendo a mi alrededor confundida.**_  
_**-No recuerda nada-pregunto el Doctor.**_  
_**-No-la señora dio un suspiro, de alivio.**_  
_**-Bueno Señorita, le haremos mas estudios, y después le diremos un diagnostico preciso-yo solo asentí.**_  
_**-Y tardara mucho esos estudios-pregunto el señor.**_  
_**-No lo sabemos, los dejare solos para que hablen-me dijo el doctor.**_  
_**-Gracias-**_  
_**Antes de salir, el doctor les dijo que no me confundieran.**_  
_**-Hola Bells-me dijo el Señor.**_  
_**-Hola, ¿Quiénes son?-pregunte.**_  
_**-Soy Charlie tu padre y ella es Renne tu madre-dijo señalándola-vamos hacer todo lo posible porque te recuperes rápido-me dijo Charlie acariciándome el pelo.**_  
_**-Gracias, y me llamo Bella-**_  
_**-No te llamas Isabella pero siempre te ha gustado que te digan Bella, aunque si tu quieres que ya no te llamen así está bien-en realidad me gustaba, pero cada vez que lo usaban era como si me zumbaran los oídos, no se que se signifique esto.**_  
_**-No ya no me gusta Bella aunque no me gusta un nombre tan largo, mmm pues ahora usare Isa-**_  
_**-Esta bien-**_  
_**-Y en qué ciudad estamos-fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.**_  
_**-Phoenix-**_  
_**-Y vivo aquí-**_  
_**-Si B...Isa vives aquí con tu madre, yo y ella somos divorciados-**_  
_**-Mmm y tu donde vives-**_  
_**-En Forks-no me iba a quedar con Renne me miraba..me daba miedo mucho miedo.**_  
_**-Y me puedo ir a vivir contigo-Charlie sonrió, al igual que Renne como si se quitara un peso de encima.**_  
_**-Solo si Renne quiere-le dijo dirigiéndose a ella.**_  
_**-Claro creo que a Bella le haría bien irse un tiempo contigo-dijo sonriendo.**_  
_**-Entonces echo te irás conmigo a Forks-sonreí.**_  
_**...**_

_**Estaba haciendo mi maleta, para irme a Forks, todavía no sabía hasta cuando iba a Recordar mi vida, pero el doctor dijo "que yo misma me estoy impidiendo recordar".**_  
_**Deje mi blusa en la cama y me dirigí asía la ventana, enfrente había un parque sonreí, pero al mismo tiempo quería llorar como podía sentir tantos sentimientos en un lugar.**_  
_**-Puedo pasar -dijo Charlie desde la puerta.**_  
_**-Claro-le dije volteándolo a ver.**_  
_**-Ya vas a terminar-**_  
_**-Si-**_  
_**-Bueno te espero abajo-**_  
_**-Claro-y cerró la puerta.**_  
_**En mi cuarto había un gran vacío como si faltaran tantas cosas, fotos, discos, no se estaba tan vacio, sabía que alguien había quitado de ahí todo eso.**_  
_**Termine mi maleta y baje.**_  
_**Ahí estaban Renne y Charlie hablando.**_  
_**-Te extrañare Bells-me dijo René abrazándome.**_  
_**-Adiós-**_  
_**No podía decir mas no sentía nada hacia ella, me subí al taxi donde nos dirigiríamos al aeropuerto, sabía que no quería regresar mas a Phoenix que este ya no era mi hogar quería preguntarle tantas cosas Charlie, pero lo haría cuando llagáramos a Forks.**_  
_**Mi vida ya no era mía, eso lo sabía, que mi vida le pertenecía a otra persona que no era yo.**_

_**-**_  
_**COMENTEN **_  
_****_


End file.
